Snowflakes Cause an Avalanche
by SkittleFlavoredGleek
Summary: Snow has been there for the Flock since the very beginning. She was grafted with avian DNA and has the sonar hearing of bats. So when the world starts to come to an end and Max meets Dylan, and the whole 'perfect half' thing starts to play out, why is it that she is stuck between the love of her life and her actual 'perfect half? And how does the Flock feel about this?
1. Chapter 1

Adrenaline coursed through my body as I ran through the maze. My body ached; my knees wanted to buckle in and allow me to fall, but if I do, they'll shock me again. All I can do is push myself further and further, faster and faster. My heart feels like it's about to explode, I've been pushed so hard. I need the fresh air, and a cup(or gallon) of water would be nice.

"Subject 7, move faster!"A voice over the intercom yells, making a slight buzzing sensation go off in my ears. My ears perk up, even as the intercom goes off. I can still hear and feel the buzzing. I could almost smile, I was so relieved. I close my eyes and exhale: I can see the whole room in complete colour, even me. Thank God for developing my bat-like abilities. Or should I thank the white coats? Na, I'd rather punch them all in the face.

If I turn left twice and right three times, I'd be set free from this maze. I open my eyes, now seeing the white walls of the maze. I push my legs faster, feeling all the blood in my body rush down to them to be able to push me faster.

Left. Left. Right. Right. Right. I run further and crash into a grey wall; the official end of the maze. I double over, clutching my stomach. I would probably be throwing up right now if I had anything in my stomach. Well, besides stomach acid."Well done, little Snow. A personal record."My already upset stomach flips at his words. The sound of his voice is something that I haven't heard in a long time, and it sends shivers down my back.

I'm suddenly lurched forward as two sets of hairy hands grasp my forearms tightly. I'm thrown at the speaker's feet, his minions' arms are still attached to my arms."It's impolite to not make eye contact with your superiors,Snow."He says, but softly. I bite my lower lip as he says so. He knows what he's doing. His fingers snake under my chin, making me look into his eyes-

My eyes open, revealing the off-white ceiling that's above me. I sigh in relief. I rub my forearms, feeling slightly chilly, even with the quilt on me. I roll off my bed and onto the floor with a thump. I glance over, making sure that Max didn't wake up. She looks like she's having a bad dream as well. It's a regular thing for me and her. I have mine about being in a maze, trapped, and then facing the man that brought me hope, but died. Her, about Erasers chasing her through the forest, and flying off the cliff.

Yep. Flying. Me and my flock have wings, each slightly different from another. I personally like mine: black exterior, and then my secondary feathers were a whitish brown. They're also 13 and a half feet across. So, yeah, all of us are pretty special. But getting this way, that's the hard part. And believe me, as amazing as flying is, you don't want to go through with it.

I get up and walk over to me and Max's dresser, picking out some clean jeans and one of Fang's old t-shirts. I guess Nudge really did the laundry. I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper, then slid out the room quietly, making sure that I don't wake anybody up.

I went to my regular spot at the window, waiting for the sunrise. This house had an amazing view of it, especially since you can't get any further to check it out. The house is on slits against the canyon, and is shaped like the letter E on it's side. It feels like I'm floating when I look out the window, even without using my wings.

I stare at the sunrise for about seven minutes before I hear the door to mine and Max's room opens. I close my eyes and exhale; she's walking from our room to the kitchen. She's rummaging through the kitchen, looking for food. Another vibration goes off, making my ears buzz again. Gazzy walks into the room, saying something to Max.

I get up, stretching fully and yawning. I need to get better sleep. I slide through the hallway and make my way to the kitchen."I'll pour juice,"Gazzy offered. He then smiles up at me."Mornin', Snow,"I smile and ruffle his hair. He and his sister,Angel, are such sweet kids. They're the only blood-siblings here, but we're all family."Good morning my little gangster."I say, smiling back down at him.

I decide that I'll just wait to help cook when Iggy wakes up. Max can't cook worth nothing. I'd rather eat sticks than her food. I plop onto the couch, shutting my eyes again."Lazy bum,"I hear Max grumble playfully. If Gazzy wasn't in the kitchen, I'd give her the bird. Ha ha. The bird. I'm part bird. Ironic.

"Ouch! Iggy!"I yell as Iggy falls on top of me. He groans and doesn't move."Iggy. Move."I say, trying to squirm from under him."Hey, Ig, rise and shine,"Max says from the kitchen."Move or I'll rig your room again!" I yell."Bite me,"he mumbled sleepily. "Fine, miss breakfast."Max said, all leader like. I roll my eyes and bite Iggy on his neck.

"I was joking!"He yells, standing up. I giggle and get off the couch."Well, I can never tell when you're serious, Ig."I joke. He rolls his eyes."Will you quit that?" Max yelled, almost jumping out of her skin. Fang had that effect on her. He could sneak up on her like a shadow, and then spring back to life and scare the living shit out of her."Quit what?"He challenges. "Breathing?"

"You know what."Max replied. I saunter into the kitchen, getting out the frying pan."Me and the Ig-mister will make the eggs,"I say. Fang nods, as does Max and Gazzy."When did I offer to make the eggs?" Iggy asked."Unless you want Max to burn the house down,"I mutter, but Max still hears and glares.

Yeah, I know, let the blind guy make the eggs. But he's surprisingly good at it, and I only help by sometimes handing him the correct things"Fang? You set the table. I'll go get Nudge and Angel."Max says, walking out."Okay, everybody, we gotta hide the pot before she comes back!"I whisper, making the corner of Fang's mouth turn up and Iggy snort in laughter. Gazzy doesn't get it.

"I thought we hid it behind the tv,"Iggy replies, going along with the joke."We gotta change it every once and a while, Iggy! I vote up Fang's ass."

Fang gives me his signature death glare.

"I want to go pick strawberries today," Angel said firmly, then put a forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth."They're ripe now."I shrugged, not really caring either way."Okay, Angel, I'll go with you."The Gasman said, then he let rip one of his 'unfortunate accidents' and giggled.

Kids and their lack of manners these days..."Oh, jeez, Gazzy," Max said."Gas... mask!" Iggy choked out, grasping his neck and pretending to asphyxiate."I just lost my appetite," I said, then cupped my hands around my nose. There's the reason we call him The Gasman.

"I'm done,"said Fang, grabbing his plate and went to the sink."Sorry," Gazzy said, and then ate more food. I gave him a look of total disgust then get up and drop my plate into the sink. So much for Iggy's eggs."Yeah, Angel," I think fresh air would do us all good. I'll go too,"Nudge declared."We'll all go," Max agreed.

-

I loved being outside. The sky was clear and cloudless, and the soft breeze signaled the first real weather of May. We all carried baskets and buckets as Angel led us into a huge patch of strawberries. I sighed blissfully; I was meant to be outside, up in the sky. Angel seemed to be happy as well. She looked up at Max and smiled."If you make a cake, I can make strawberry short cakes,"

"Yeah, that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake."Iggy said. I turned, laughing, but Iggy shook his head."Oh, thank you!" Max exclaimed."Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook. But I can still kick your butt, and don't you forget it!"Iggy began to laugh as he held his hands up in denial. I chuckled, Nudge tried not to laugh, and even Fang was grinning wildly. That left Gazzy.

When he was three, we all discovered that he could mimic any sound or voice perfectly. Me and Max lost count of how many times he mimicked Fang or Iggy, but he sure enjoyed that gift."Nice, Gas," I said sarcastically. Before he could reply, Angel screamed so loudly that I thought my eardrums would burst. I instantly dropped my basket and looked over at her.  
She and Max were staring up at the sky.

I would scream, too. Erasers, men of wolfish muzzles, huge canines and red eyes began to drop out of the sky. As soon as one landed, I launched myself at it. I brought my elbow up, connecting with his face. Three large teeh blew out of his mouth. I stepped baxk with my left foot, then roundhouse kicked his face with my right foot. He doubled over and went unconcious.

Thank Jeb for the training! I glanced around; Max was being pounded on by an Eraser, Fang was holding his own, and Iggy had a black eye. Where were the others? I quickly spotted the Gasman out cold on the ground. Max leaped towards him, but two Erasers pinned her arms behind her back.

Before I could help her, Angel and Nudge cried out. I ran to the closest, which was Angel, but an Eraser grabbed my neck and slammed me on the ground. My neck began to bleed from where his nails impaled me, and the wind escaped from my lungs, making me gasp for more. He chuckled darkly then kicked me in my ribs. I turned abruptly, grasping my stomach with my hands.

"Max! Snow!"Angel yelled. I could see her. She was crying and screaming. I needed to get up. As the Eraser above me brought his foot up, I grabbed it, making him drop it on the ground instead of my face. My eyes grew wide; that would have hurt like hell! I then brought my knees to my chest and rolled back, then propelled my feet higher up, hitting him in the balls. I can play dirty, too.

He fell, his hands holding onto his balls like dear life. I got up and ran towards Angel."Not so fast," he said gruffly. He swipped at my knees woth his claws, tripping me. I fell forward, my face hitting the ground. "Let's see those ledgendary wings,"he said hungrily. He got up and pressed his foot against the small of my back. I felt his hands trail along my side, his long talons ripping at my shirt as he went. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain that was about to come to me.

But it didn't. The large Eraser fell down, making dirt fly everywhere. I rolled over and saw Fang standing there, holding out a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. His face was dark and grim and covered in bruises and blood. He looked like he was attacked by a wolverine. The Erasers were all gone, besides the dead one on the ground with a stick in its back. Everybody else was knocked out.

"Thanks for the help. I was about to become wingless," I said. Fang nodded, looking around with a worried expression on his face. I look around again. Something was amiss..."Hey, where's Angel?"I ask. I begin to look around frantically. "She's- gone."He said. I clenched my jaw. Angel cannot be gone.

I glare darkly at Fang."Well if you won't go look for her, I will,"I say. I unfurl my wings, ready for a lift off, but Fang catches my wrist."Wait for Max."


	2. Chapter 2

"Max?"The Gasman asked as he and Fang towered over Max's body. She let a low moan escape from her lips."I'm okay,"she croaked out, trying to sit up."Where's Angel?"The very question made my throat burn from trying to keep from crying. And believe me, it hurts much more when you've been keeping it in for a few minutes.

Angel was like my little sister-my own kid. She was all of ours; we all grew up together. I just wonder how Gazzy's taking this.I glance over at him. He's such a brave little soldier. I walk over and put my hand on his shoulder, making him look up at me with the same blue eyes that he shared with Angel.

"She's gone. They took her."Fang got to her feet quickly, leaning against Fang for support. "We've got to get her."She said, trying to stay upright."We've got to get her before they-" she shut up, but we all knew what she was thinking. We were all thinking the same thing."Check in guys- are you up for a chase?"she asked

"For Angel?Hell yeah,"I said, removing my hand from Gazzy's shoulder."Yes,"Nudge said, close to tears."I'm up."Iggy responded, but his split lip made his voice thicker-more adult. The Gasman nodded solemnly. I watched Max as she wiped away tears. I closed my eyes, letting out a breath. They knew what I was doing.

Echolocation was a handy-dandy thing when you're looking for someone. I sucked in, a sharp whistling sound came as a result. Everything sprouted out in a whole array of colours. I could hear everything- from the wind hitting the blades of grass to a chopper. "There!"I exclaimed, pointing west. We all bolted stiffly and clumsily(I tripped at least twice) to the sound.

A hundred or so yards through the woods brought us to a sharp drop-off abovr an old, unused logging road. I then saw the black Humvee as it drove over the unpaved road."Let's get her!"Max cried, backing up ten feet. We hurried out of the way as she jumped over the ledge and unfurled her large winds. We all copied her.

I unfurled my wings, banking them so I could land on top of the Humvee. Fang snatched two dead branches and handed on top next to me. On the count of one, we smashed it against the front windshield. We bolted up and the Humvee swerved, its tinted windows rolling down.A gun barrel pocked out, and the trees behind us began to pop with bullets.

Fang smashed the windshield again. I threw my branch down."Angel!"Max screamed."We're here! We're coming for you!"

"Up ahead,"called Fang. I looked; I saw the chopper, or at least the outline of one. The Humvee zoomed on, bouncing heavily over the old,unpaved roads. I tried to fly faster, making my wings and shoulder blades hurt like Hell. I flew next to Nudge and Iggy just as an Eraser threw a grenade.

My eyes widened as it came closer and closer. Nudge grabbed Iggy's hand, and in return her grabbed my forearm, bringing me closer to him as it explodes in front of us, spewing shards of metal and tree bark everywhere.

More importantly- in our direction. I felt some hot metal press onto my skin, making a sizzling sound. I yelped in pain as I tore them off quickly."Snow, you okay?"Iggy yelled, clutching onto me harder. He must've been hit, too."Peachy keen."I hissed. I hate being burned! He sighed; I knew he meant well, but I wasn't in a very good mood.

"Sorry Igs. Any get you?"I asked. Iggy lets me go but keeps me at arms length, his hands hovering inches away from my wrists."No, luckily."

"You lucky bitch."I replied. Iggy shook his head as he looked off into the distance. Man, I sometimes forget that Iggy's blind. I turn, wondering what he would be seeing. I gasp. Max falls off the chopper, but before she hits the ground, she lets her wings go and they save her.

~~~

The way home was eerily silent. Everyone was feeling heartbroken, and I felt really,really numb.I glance down at my wounds, trying to keep myself occupied. But then Iggy howled out, throwing a mug across the room. It hit Fang in the side of the head."Watch it, idiot!" He yelled. Realizing what he just said, he clenched his jaw, and then rolled his eyes at Max.

I sighed, grabbing one of the first aid kits and starting to clean up Iggy as Max moved to clean up Gazzy."You watch it!" Iggy shouted at Fang, ignoring me."What happened?I mean, you guys can see,can't you? Why couldn't you get Angel?"

Just for that remark, I put a lot of alcohol on his wound."Ouch, Snow!"He yelped, flinching. I rolled my eyes."They had a chopper!"Gazzy yelled, slamming his hands down on the table."And guns! We're not bulletproof!" He yelled again."Guys!Guys!" Max said, looking exhausted."We're all upset. But we're not the enemy!They're the enemy."She said, sticking a band-aid on Gazzy.

I put more alcohol on Iggy's wound, mostly because it was a little odd looking. I the wiped it off and put on a frilly pink Hello Kitty like he'll be able to tell, right?"Just- b quiet for a minute so I can think."Max muttered and started pacing the kitchen.

I took Iggy by the wrist and brought him over to the couch. Nudge scooted over and he sat down. I began to fix her up as well. Nudge remained quiet as silent tears fell down her dark cheeks. Nudge then began to talk. I sat down on the coffee table, not really listening. It was as if I felt deaf.

I felt really numb. I couldn't feel any pain at all. Emotional nor physical. But I had to make it look like I'm keeping myself together, even under this mask I'm falling apart, yet held together by an invisible line that's called hope. This wasn't about me, nor did I want it to be about me. This was about finding Angel, who was heading to Hell on Earth. The place that was the main domain of everyone's nightmares.

"The school,"me, Fang, and Max said at the exact same time. Nudge gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth, her chocolate eyes going wide. The Gasman looked scared. Iggy tightened up, his face going paler. He hated it there more than any of us. They had tried to enhance his night vision, but now he was blind forever.

"They took Angel to the School?"Gazzy asked, shocked. I zoned out again,thinking hard. I shoved the first-aid kit to the ground and left the room, leaving everyone staring at me. I then tripped. Oops. I headed to Jeb's old office. The room smelled like dust and mice droppings. Lovely. We, me and Fang, haven't been in here in a while- not since we packed up all of his things and shoved it in here.

What the Gang didn't know was that whenever my nightmares became so bad, I used to sneak into Jeb's bed and he'd coddle me until my tears washed away. Since he 'left', I'd sometimes come in here and just sit around, staring at old pictures and documents. But once I found some files that were convenient.

I returned with the folder, all eyes on me. I shook off some mouse poop and put it in front of Max on the table"Eew,"Nudge said, wiping her nose on her sleeve."Eew, was that-"

"Here,"I got up and walked over, inspecting the papers. They were Jeb's old printed-out files. We spread them out over the table. Fang opened a manila envelope."What is that?"Asked the Gasman."Map,"Fang replied blatantly."Map of what?"Nudge asked.

"Map of a secret facility,"I said, suddenly obaining the ability to feel again. And it hurt. A lot.

"In California. The School."


	3. Chapter 3

"Whaaat?"The Gasman asked. I left the room again, tacking the maps with me. I already knew the plan.I wasn't stupid. We were heading for the School- short and simple. I walked into me and Max's room, flinging everything but my bra and panties off. The other clothes were ruined. But when I saw my reflection, it wasn't the only thing that was ruined.

My face was scratched upandhad several bruises on it. My body looked as if I was used as a human punching bag. I trailed my fingers over the cuts that this little fiasco had given me; most were more than likely going to result in scars. At least my wings were still in tact.

I picked up the torn clothes and tossed them into the trash bin, not caring that they weren't mine to begin with. I began to shuffle through the dressers as Max came in, a worried expression on her face. "Snow, you look awful," I sighed, grabbing one of the boys' grey shirts and put it on, even though it hurt. "Thanks. Just what I wanted to hear."

"You know what I mean. C'mere, let me fix you up." Max ordered, pulling a first-aid kit out from no where and sitting down on her bed. I grabbed out a pair of dark washed jeans and took the shirt off. I sat down next to her as shebegan to pour alcohol on my wounds.

"Shit, Max,"I winced."Oh waa."She responded. Her hand began to tremble, so I took over for her. I guess you could say that I was the toughest one, not Max. But being tough meant showing your emotions every once and a while, and I didn't really show my true feelings.

"Me,you,Nudge, and Fang are going to go get Angel." Max told me as I finished up and began putting my clothes on. "What about Gazzy and Ig?" I sighed, a good and long one. "It's not that I don't think that they're capable of going, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking that if something happened, we don't want anything to happen to them."

~~~~

"We clear on Plan B?"Max asked, raising her voice over the roaring wind. It was me, Max, Nudge, and Fang flying away from the Sandro de Cristo Mountians and away from Gazzy and Iggy. They were pissed to say the least. They were probably going to throw everything that we owned into a canyon.

"Uh-huh."Nudge said. Fang nodded, as did I."If we get separated somehow- though I don't see how we could, unless maybe one of us gets lost ina cloud. I bet it's creepy. Can you see anything inside a cloud-"

"We meet up at the northwest point of Lake Mead."Nudge finished quickly after Max sent her a sharp look."And where's the school?" Max asked."Hell?" I quipped. Fang's mouth twitched into what he would call a smile, but the others rolled their eyes.

"In Death Valley,8 miles due north from the Badwater Basin."

"You got it."Max said."Good job." I chuckled. Max sent me the same look that she send Nudge."What?" She asked."Death Valley? Badwater Basin? Seems like the perfect place for the School." I heard a low grunt from Fang. I turned to look at him.

He looked calm... Almost happy, if it wasn't for the circumstances. Max edged closer to him."On the plus side, flying is just really, really cool."Fang sent her a half-smile."On the minus side, we're mutant freaks who'll never live a normal life."Fang shrugged. "Win some, lose some."

-  
"Max? I'm starving."Nudge said, her stomach rumbling in agreement."Okay, okay. We need food." Max said."Fang! Snow! We need to refuel. Ideas?" Me and Fang exchanged looks. I shrugged."Ski slopes," Max said."Summertime. Empty vacation houses."

"Would they have food?" asked Nudge."Only one way to find out," I said. We all flew in a big circle around the edge of the mountains. The small towns that were alive in winter became desolate and dotted the foothills.

Max led us away from them, to where a few houses stood apart from the others. Perfect. We banked, me a little faster than the others, and started to drop.

"Dammit!" I yelled. I had hit a tree, which made some already existing injuries come to life and hurt like Hades."Snow! Language!" Max hissed. I rolled my eyes at her prude-like self. As I landed properly, I stood up, my legs feeling like rubber.

I rubbed my shoulder as I tucked my wings tightly to my body. Everybody else did the same. Me, Nudge, and Fang followed our fearless leader silently through the woods. My eardrums were pounding with the wildlife that surrounded us. No humans, though.

Max turned to me and I nodded, signaling our aloneness here. We approached the tiny vacation cottage, Max taking her pocketknife out. She slit a window screen open and unlatched the hook. The screen lifted off easily and she sat it next to the house. Such a good little criminal, Max is.

Her and Fang shook the old wooden window frame until the lock at the top jiggled open. Fang climbed in first, then Nudge, me, and Max. Dust covered every inch of this place; there was probably a lot more than just dust bunnies here.

The fridge was turned off, so me and Max raided the kitchen cabinets."Sweet Mother Mary," I whistled, holding up a whole box of Twinkies.

"Sweet Mother Mary?" Everyone asked in unison. I rolled my eyes and tossed the box to Max."Fine. Fuck yeah, dusty box of Twinkies!" Max sent me a dirty look, but I chose to ignore it.

Half an hour later, we were sprawled out on the dusty couched and floor, out bellies full with food. "Unhnnhh," Nudge moaned. "I feel like, like concrete." I nodded in agreement."Let's take ten, rest a bit."Fang suggested. I closed my eyes. I didn't even remember falling asleep.

-

"Snow! Snow! Get up!" Max exclaimed. I groaned and rolled over. Why was my bed so lumpy? Please tell me that Iggy and the Gasman didn't stuff grass in my bed again...

"Snow!"That was Fang's voice. I bolted up, fallong off the couch in surprise."Come on! We gotta go!" Max yelled. Max put on her shoes, Fang put on a backpack, and Nudge looked as sleepy as I still was. We were not very good at doing or comprehending things when we just wake up, or in the morning. I got up, put on my shoes and jumped up. I jumped out the window, Nudge and Fang following in pursuit. Max was out last.

We all ran down the dirt road, unfurled out wings and flew.


End file.
